Trapped
by winteriscute
Summary: Two enemies, trapped together. Please enjoy this short story! Thanks! :D


**CHAPTER 1:**

 **Ali**

Our government was corrupted.

It saw the commoners as fleas, and goes on to rant about making a better world, where we don't have pollution or limited resources.

And so they work. Let me rephrase that. They make _us_ work, while they sit back and watch us suffer.

And how are we treated?

Yes. Like machines. As if we didn't need any nutrition, shelter, or love.

As if we weren't human.

To them, we were only laborers, the people who worked, the slaves.

But that idea won't last long.

 **Octavian**

It was the day to amend The Law, and, as the president's son, I had to be there. The Law was basically something to get the dirty, nosy commoners out of our hair and put them to use. But, they were getting loose and we needed to take them back a notch. A large one. I smirked. _This is going to be fun._

The limousine I sat in was a black, sleek stallion, ready to gallop away. At my signal, the engines revved up beneath me and we were on our way to the Stage.

I was ready.

 **Ali**

My mission was clear.

I had to shoot the oil tank of a limo.

And kill the president.

I swiftly bypassed the guards and stole into a little corner. As the sniper, I had to hit the car the president was riding in in the very right spot. The rest of the rebels will ignite the dynamite we scavenged and we'll all head out, letting the government suffer for themselves. I started to get my sniper, the Gorian-93, ready to go. Finally, after loading it up and getting it into a good position, I was ready.

 _Let's get this show on the road._

 **Octavion**

As I passed by the wealthy, many young ladies swooned. I smirked, being the center of attention. However, I was way out of their league. They were no match for me.

My father's limo also arrived, and we walked out of our vehicles, greeting each other with only a simple handshake. The symphony started to play behind us, until I noticed something was wrong. _Zip!_ A bullet flew by my ear and hit the pearl white skin of my limo, puncturing a small hole. Right at the gas.

I heard a roar. My skin felt heat and I was thrown into the air.

Then everything turned black.

 **Ali**

Something was definitely wrong. My eyes widened as I saw the limo leaking out way more oil than we thought it had, and a massive fire started. Dynamite crackled and exploded.

Screams. So many. It wasn't satisfying anymore.

It was terrifying.

I yelped, and realized we had overestimated. The fire ate up everything, and the trees, bushes, and grass were alight. It crept up the building I was in, and the smoke started to gather in a thick fog, enveloping the ceiling. I looked down, on the 5th story, feeling the heat on my exposed skin. Without looking back, I jumped.

The crackling trees had caught me, their bark as black as night. My eyes blurred and watered from the intense heat. I staggered through the ashes, and the fire stung my face. Bodies, everywhere. I noticed a blonde boy sprawled onto the ground at my feet. His face was scarred badly and blood trickled down his face. I couldn't identify who he was.

 _The fire is growing…_

I turned to leave.

"Help me…"

I looked back at the blonde boy. _He was… still alive?!_

But, I couldn't leave him. I couldn't bear to kill another human being.

I had to save him. Killing people was harder than I expected, even if it was our enemy.

I grabbed him and heaved him onto my back. "Unngh," he groaned. The fire grabbed at me as I dashed through it to the nearest building. As I reached the entrance, everything started to spin.

 _Just a little bit more…_

My feet gave in and we collapsed onto the floor.

I grunted and tried to blink the dizziness away.

Then all was black.

 **Octavian**

Gravel crunched next to my head.

 _I'm not going to die! I'm the president's son! I need to LIVE!_

"Help me…" I murmured.

I saw a girl bend down over me, her jet black hair tied in a ponytail. _Did she look familiar?_ My vision blurred. I felt blood trickle into my mouth, and I attempted to spit it out. No use.

I felt her pick me up.

Darkness.

 **Ali**

I awoke, propped underneath a dark archway. I noticed the blonde boy from the corner of my eye, and decided to find shelter. Grabbing his arm, I heaved him upward and started to climb the flights of stairs by the massive building.

 _Thank goodness_ , I thought when I found a good room with first aid kits and food. It was a typical apartment building, and it looked deserted as if the owner never returned.

Realization hit me; the owner was probably dead.

I found a sofa to place the boy and I collapsed next to him. I started to clean him up, and as I rubbed his face with a cloth, my heart started to pound.

Oh no.

Oh no, what have I done?

Why?

My hands started to shake, and I filled up with pure terror and dread.

He was the president's son.

 **Octavian**

I awoke. I was apparently saved, since I was sitting on a purple sofa all bandaged up. A girl was sitting next to me, her bangs hiding her face. She was shaking.

I stirred, but then stopped. My muscles ached and I felt dead. I was incapable of moving. _What had happened?_

The girl jumped as I spoke.

"Who are you?"

She avoided the question.

"I-I...m-made some food." The smell of substance filled my nostrils, and I saw a bowl of ramen in her hand.

I felt my pulse quicken and my anger rise. _How dare she ignore me and offer me food?_ Her hands were grimy and her hair was all messed up, tied in a ripped strip of cloth. _A commoner._

My tongue sharpened. "Why would I, a prince, eat that? It's disgusting and probably rat food."

Her eyes hardened as she threw the bowl in my lap.

"Eat it or leave it," she shot back. "You have a broken and sprained arm, one broken leg, and a face full of scars, and you're one to talk about what you want to eat? Spoiled brat."

I frowned, but couldn't do it because my face hurt. A lot.

My arm sent all sorts of pain signals as I tried to grab the bowl. It slipped and fell.

The girl shot out her arm, grabbing it with a fast reflex.

"I'll feed you," she said as she started to scoop food into my mouth. It actually tasted great, but probably because I was hungry and my stomach felt like a hollow sack.

"Whatever," I said again, my mouth full.

She grimaced and didn't say anything, feeding me food in silence. Her bangs slid to the side, and I saw fresh crystal blue eyes. My eyes widened. I knew her.

 _The top sniper in our army, who disappeared one day. Who must have joined the rebels._

I spat the food out, which now tasted like ash.

"Ali Stryker, right hand man, or _girl_ , of Commander Dixon. Smartest and most athletic of the country, the youngest to have risen from such a low position. What have you done to downgrade yourself once again to a level of dirt?" I drove daggers into her. What a pitiful animal.

Her face scrunched up.

"Well, maybe I could've left you to die from the fire. Be grateful that your face got pretty messed up."

I gritted my teeth. Such arrogance from a girl!

"They quarantined the area with their high-tech walls, so I can't regroup with the rebels. I'm stranded here." She paused. "And so are you."

"Me?" I laughed. "They're searching for you, not me." She shook her head a second time.

"No, its because…" She looked at me with sullen eyes. "I saw them through the window, when they flew a helicopter here. They think the rebels are still here, and they know the President is dead."

"Father… " I grimaced. "And you didn't even try to get saved?"

"No, they would have killed me."

Of course. They already knew she was a rebel.

She continued. "They quarantined everything a two-mile radius from here. And, using their heavy duty walls they made last year, they're going to wipe out this whole area."

My mind reeled.

The government is going to use their OBTR walls and crush this area, mashing all the buildings and ash and trees into one solid block of cement, wood, and dirt.

And me.

The girl continued.

"We need to find a way to escape, and a week to do it."

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Ali**

Silence.

It was deafening.

Both of us were unable to speak. Octavian laid on the sofa, his breathing staggered. I watched him.

And he watched me.

I cleared my throat.

"The walls won't let anything pass, except aircraft, so we have to go scavenging and build it."

He nodded slowly, then turned his gaze toward me.

"Well, hurry up then! Time is ticking, don't dawdle here any longer. Stupid."

I bit my lip, trying to strangle any more insults I was going to fire at him. He had a sharp tongue, that boy.

I got up, dusting my pants off.

"I'll be going then. Take care of yourself."

He scoffed. "As if I _need_ care."

I left without a second glance.

 **Octavian**

That idiotic girl finally left. Finally!

I, of course, would do the thinking for _my_ craft. I could, of course, build a radio transmitter, but the walls would definitely block the weak signals. So, to my last resort: a helicopter, jet, glider, whatever aircraft that can get me out of this area.

And I won't be taking that girl with me.

So, if I heal fast enough, I'll knock her out and fly my aircraft to safety. People will find me and I'll be even more idolized in the country: the boy who single-handedly escaped from a quarantined area with only a few pieces of scrap metal.

How cool would that be?

I chuckled at my plan. The girl wouldn't even stand a chance. I was only keeping her alive to make up for my injuries.

For now, I had to heal. And fast. Closing my eyes, I soon drifted into a meaningless sleep as the afternoon sun began to float down.

BANG. CLASH. KLONG.

I jolted awake to crashing noises that emanated from outside. The girl appeared, tugging a bag of assorted pieces of metal to the center of the room.

"Ah! That was tiring! Going up two stories with this junk…" She scratched her arm, staring at me. "So? Aren't you going to build something?" She smirked. "I'm keeping you hostage for a reason."

"Hostage? Ha! You're _my_ hostage."

"Well, whatever. Can you get up or something? We have to start working."

"Are you kidding?"

She laughed. It was a pleasant, tinkling sound. Somehow, her presence made the whole atmosphere just a bit more enjoyable. Just a bit.

I cleared my thoughts. Once again, I was being too soft - something I was told never to do. Pity can destroy.

I focused on the girl again. She was now organizing her scavenged items, and I recognized the limo's engine, some scrap metal, and a few dirty nuts and bolts. The girl was then looking out at the window, in her very own world. Her hair was let down her back, like a waterfall. The sky she was staring at was black, no stars, and a hazy looking moon. Pollution.

I had observed the girl for a whole afternoon.

Night had come, and I sniffed the scent of dinner. It's about time that maid made something; I was incredibly hungry.

Ali appeared in front of me, kneeling on the floor. Her eyes were a soft blue, a lake at rest. In her hands were a fork and a plate of spaghetti, with a few meatballs thrown about.

"What is this? Why are you feeding me worms?" I spat at her. She had no right to see me being relieved at the sight.

Her eyes hardened. The lake was now frozen through and through.

"I made this for you, so eat it. I'm not a bad cook, and I know you are hungry."

She fed me, bite by bite. I looked at her.

"Why are you treating me so nicely?"

She dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Because. You asked me. I… I pitied you."

I scoffed. "Are you serious? That's all? There's more, isn't there?"

She returned her gaze to me. "I'm treating you nicely because I thought that hey, maybe this person can change. Maybe it'll be one of those movies, where people change and there's a happy ending to it all. Maybe… I can change the corrupted government."

"Corrupted?"

She nodded.

"How?" My voice was raising. "We do so much, and you say we're corrupted? You rebels are the ones that are corr-"

"No! I've seen you guys kill the laborers mercilessly. They aren't animals. We aren't animals."

She had tears in her eyes. "You can't convince me otherwise."

Our eyes met again. Her cold, crystal glare was back.

"Eat more spaghetti if you want. I'm sleeping."

I regarded her with an equally steely look. With no more words to say, I watched as she built a bed on the floor and laid down. Finally content that she wasn't going to harm me in any other way, I let myself sleep the day away.

 **Ali**

I couldn't believe it. Why, why did I tell him all that? For just a moment, he looked calm and sincere. And I could trust him. Was he that good? To be able to brainwash people into liking him?

I doubted it. I was just letting off my guard.

My bed was made of leftover blankets and cushions I found in the other rooms, and I sighed. The moon shined down upon me. Maybe, just maybe, I can get out of this alive.

The next four days passed in a blur. Octavion was able to stand and sit at our "building station" to help with the aircraft, which is now decided as a helicopter-type model. Meanwhile, I would go scavenging for parts and food, which was becoming harder and harder to find. The OBTR walls were getting closer. And closer.

Sleepless nights were spent staring at the unforgiving moon. Somehow, Octavion and I were able to… talk better. In other words, we could talk like normal people without him shouting or insulting me. The atmosphere was definitely better, and Octavion- I could… call him a friend. Perhaps.

And so, we arrive at the fourth night. A night with real sleep.

 **Octavion**

It was the fourth night. Our aircraft- I mean _my_ aircraft, was halfway done. All we needed was some form of energy, rotors, and two seats. I mean one seat.

And, I would be out of this dump. Now, this time the girl was actually sleeping instead of staring at the pale white moon. For some abnormal reason, she looked… cute. Different from the other girls I came into contact with.

Suddenly, something urged me to stand up. I wobbled on my injured leg, and teeter-tottered to Ali. I bent down and took a seat next to her head, leaning forward until I felt her breath on my lips. I had no idea what I was doing.

Hatred? Greed? Envy?

Something was pinning my heart down. For the first time, I felt clueless.

Over the days, Ali told me why she hated the government. And I told, or rather shouted, how she was wrong. However, she gave me her reasons, and maybe my mind grew soft, because I actually started to believe them.

I breathed in her scent. Maybe, just maybe, I'll come back after I fly this aircraft out of this walled area. I'll come pick her up in my very own YHG-892 helicopter, and she'll be amazed. Maybe….

I soon lost my thoughts in a swirling mass of fantasies.

Suddenly, I noticed a faint change in breathing.

Ali's eyes were open.

My heart stopped.

 **Ali**

I was looking up at Octavion. My mind was dropping into a pit of whys and hows.

He quickly pulled away and turned a shade of red. My cheeks heated up as well. Was he… about to… kiss me?

I sat up.

Silence.

"What… are you doing?"

"N-nothing…" He stammered. I have never seen him this nervous before. Ever. Even if he was making a speech for millions, he kept himself cool and collected.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" He tried to get up, but kept toppling over.

I laughed.

Our eyes met, and I continued to laugh. Somehow, it was so funny. It was like watching a baby trying to walk, or a beetle trying to get its back off the floor.

"H-hey, don't laugh!"

I tried to contain my laughter. It didn't work.

"S-sorry! Bwahaha! You are so cute!" I grinned at him.

"C-c-cute?" He looked like a ripe tomato. "Really?"

"You want me to call you cute? Do you like me?" I jiggled my eyebrows.

He turned a darker shade of red. He was easily manipulated like this. I smirked. A weakness.

He opened his mouth. "What does liking someone feel like?"

Not an answer I anticipated.

"I… don't know. I've never experienced it before."

"Does your heart beat faster? Do you run out of breath? What do you feel when you're with me?"

He came closer to me, the back of his hand covering his mouth. He was blushing, and I soon was too.

"Erm...you're getting too close…" I muttered. My hand brushed upon the hidden gun I kept under my pillow.

He pulled away.

"W-whatever! I… I need to sleep. You aren't worth my time." He spat at me. It was his usual hardened self, but he still had traces of a blush.

I didn't care.

Because… he changed.

Maybe only a little bit, but… he was changing.

So, it was a good sign, right?

It was just something to hold on to.

 **Octavion**

My heart was thumping loudly in my chest. What did I just do? What did I say? I couldn't believe it. What was that girl doing to me?

I staggered back to the sofa to collect my thoughts.

I closed my eyes, breathing in and out.

And I slept.

The morning light gently prodded my eyes to open. I immediately looked toward the bed Ali made on the floor. The blankets were rustled, and there was no one to be seen. I lounged in the sunlight, dozing off.

Something crashed. I jolted awake, and glanced at the door. _Ali? Is she ok?_

I heard more crashes, and then suddenly a yelp of pain. My feet moved on its own and I started to run, grimacing in the effort. I flew down the stairs, and arrived at a caved in ceiling.

"Ali? Ali? Where are you!?" I panicked and dove into the rubble, digging frantically. "Can you hear me? I'm going to get you out of -"

My face went headfirst into the dust. I heard laughing, and I spun around. Ali was standing there, holding a banged up piece of metal.

"Calm down, I'm alright," she smirked at me. "Guess your leg healed. Come on, I grabbed the battery of an air conditioner. Apparently the ceiling wasn't strong enough."

My eyes settled down at the red surrounding her leg.

"You're hurt, aren't you?"

Silence.

"You know I can -"

"I thought you were the brat that didn't like homemade spaghetti."

I paused, caught off guard by the statement. She turned around to face me.

"And I'm only keeping you alive to help me get out of this dump. I don't know what you're doing, but I'm not letting my guard down."

"No, but-"

"Work on the helicopter. Or else." She held up a gun, pointed directly at my head. Time froze for a moment, and she put the weapon back into her pocket.

I exhaled. "Alright."

She handed me the metal container and I stumbled up the stairs.

 **Ali**

I don't know what he was doing. It was fishy, and I didn't like it one bit. He was known for his manipulation, and I was smarter than that.

He was just trying to make me warm up to him, fall in love or something like that. To grow _attached_. Then, he would drop me like trash and kill me without a second of hesitation. He would betray me.

But, I couldn't stop thinking about him. It was so stupid that I fell into his trap. I had to be more alert. Focused. He was the president's son after all.

Not to be trusted.

 **Octavion**

I sat in the front of the helicopter. It was the big day, to see if my craftmanship would get us out of here or not. I, of course, was piloting. But, for some crazy reason, I let her hitch a ride with me. My plans were foiled by some strange emotion I have yet to determine. I took a deep breath, feeling the wind on my skin.

I pressed the button.

The rotors whirred above my head, and the helicopter jolted, rising up into the air. I laughed, and we rose higher and higher. A gust of wind blew, and the helicopter tilted forward. Ali yelped and grabbed my waist.

She was warm, and I managed to stabilize the craft. I felt free and happy. No mission, no anything to take care of. No pressure at all. I laughed again, the helicopter whirring through the air.

"Ali!"

"Yeah?"

My heart thumped wildly. Perhaps I was too windblown, or wild. Maybe I was just crazy. But I said something that I never meant to say.

"I'm glad we're together!"

The winds had stopped completely.

"I am too."


End file.
